lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Elfowie
Elfowie, Quendi ( ) – pierwsza rasa z Dzieci Ilúvatara, nazywana z tego powodu „Pierworodnymi”. Uznawani za najpiękniejszą i najmądrzejszą rasę w Śródziemiu, w szczególności dzięki swojej nieśmiertelności. Na początku wszyscy posiadali miano Eldarów nadane im przez Oromëgo, ale później nosili je tylko ci, którzy poszli za nim na Zachód. Historia Obudzenie i wędrówka lewo|mały|220x220px|Przebudzenie na Cuiviénen (grafika Mithgaraf) Elfowie zostali ulepieni, a następnie obudzeni niedługo po stworzeniu gwiazd. Stało się to nad zatoką (lub jeziorem) Cuiviénen. Zobaczywszy gwiazdy, usłyszawszy szmer wody pozostali wierni na zawsze zachwytowi nad nimi. Wyrazili to w słowach i śpiewie. Wzbudziło to zachwyt Oromëgo, który zaprosił ich do Valinoru . Od pierwszych chwil kuszeni przez Melkora, tworzyli podziały, zawracali lub zatrzymywali się w drodze. Część z nich (Avari) została nawet nad wodą przebudzenia. Morgoth prawdopodobnie chwytał ich, czyniąc z nich orków. Ilúvatar jednak, oraz dobra wola elfów sprawiały, że złe czyny mogły mieć dobre konsekwencje. Przed stworzeniem Słońca lewo|mały|275x275px|Finrod (grafika Inveleth na deviantART) Podstępy Melkora skłoniły Valarów do rozpoczęcia wojny, mającej doprowadzić do schwytania go i tym samym ochronienia elfów. Bitwa, zakończona zniszczeniem Utumna, doprowadziła do przeobrażenia Śródziemia. Jednocześnie trwała podróż elfów do Valinoru rozciągnięta w czasie. Podczas niej niektórzy zostawali na dłużej w lasach, inni parli szybko do przodu. Przywódca jednej grupy – Elwë – spotkał w lesie Melianę i stał oniemiały przez wiele lat. Część jego grupy rozdzieliła się i dotarła do Amanu, inna została, fundując królestwo Doriathu. W efekcie do Valinoru dotarli Vanyarowie i Ñoldorowie (którzy założyli tam miasto Tirion), a także grupa Telerich zwana Falmari. Inni pozostali w Śródziemiu, dzieląc się na dwa główne szczepy – Sindarów i Nandorów. Najcenniejszymi artefaktami, jakie kiedykolwiek stworzyli elfowie, były Silmarile. Wykuł je Fëanor, pochodzący ze szczepu Ñoldorów, i zamknął w nich światło Dwóch Drzew. Nienawidził on Morgotha, ale jednocześnie był pod wpływem jego manipulacji. Upadły Valar ukradł je, co uzależniło elfa od myśli, by zebrać swoich ludzi i wyruszyć do Śródziemia w celu ich odzyskania. W końcu się to stało; Fëanor z częścią swojego plemienia udał się w kierunku północnego przejścia, które prowadziło do celu ich wędrówki. Podczas niej zginęło bardzo wielu elfów. Na skutek przewinień popełnianych przez Ñoldorów, Valinor został przed nimi zamknięty (Zakaz Valarów), zaś wielu z nich osiedliło się w Śródziemiu i odeszło z niego dopiero po zakończeniu Trzeciej Ery . Bitwa o Beleriand [[Plik:Elrond, Gil-galad.jpg|mały|330x330px|Elrond i Gil-Galad (kadr z filmu Władca Pierścieni w reżyserii Petera Jacksona)]] Pierwsza Era rozpoczęła się wraz z utworzeniem Słońca i Księżyca. Rozpoczęła się też Wojna o Beleriand, która trwała przez całą erę i zakończyła się Wojną Gniewu. Przybywający do Beleriandu Ñoldorowie, a także żyjący tam Teleri, zakładali miasta i królestwa, które podczas kolejnych bitew i krwawych wydarzeń były niszczone. Wielu elfów, na czele z królem Fingolfinem, zginęło w Dagor Bragollach . Pierwszym z początku wielkim sukcesem była bitwa Nirnaeth Arnoediad, która zakończyła się jednak zniszczeniem Hithlumu. Niecały wiek później upadł Gondolin. W tym czasie krasnoludowie zniszczyli też Doriath . Nieliczni elfowie, którzy nie uciekali, żyli potajemnie w lasach. Ocalałe garstki schroniły się w Przystani Sirionu pod wodzą Gil-galada i Círdana, a także Eärendila. Ten ostatni udał się do Valinoru, aby przebłagać Valarów i prosić o pomoc. Dzięki temu Morgoth został unieszkodliwiony, a część elfów mogła opuścić Śródziemie; Beleriand jednak został wówczas zatopiony . Wędrówki w Śródziemiu Elfowie którzy nie dotarli, lub którzy nie zamierzali dotrzeć do Amanu osiedlali się w różnych miejscach Śródziemia przesuwając się jednak ku zachodowi. Pierwsi do Beleriandu dotarli Ci zmierzający do Amanu, jednak podstawę społeczeństw Rhovanionu i Eriadoru stanowili Nandorowie, zamieszkujący głównie lasy. Do tych społeczności docierali jednak zarówno Avari ze wschodu jak i cofający się Sindarowie z zachodu, a nawet Noldrowie którzy powrócili do Śródziemia. W konsekwencji główny kierunek wędrówki do Doliny Anduiny rozdzielił się na grupę która osiadła w Lothlorien, grupę z Mrocznej Puszczy stanowiącej później Leśne Królestwo, i elfów którzy wyruszyli na południe. Ci w części osiedli w Belfalas a reszta, jeszcze w Erze Drzew dotarła do Beleriandu, gdzie osiedliła się w Ossiriandzie. Po śmierci Denethora ukrywała się w lasach z grupą która udała się do Doriathu pod opiekę Thingola. W Drugiej Erze Zielone Elfy z Ossiriandu – który pozostał jako Harlindon – w części przesiedliły się nad jezioro Nenuial. Elfowie z Mrocznej puszczy zaczęli być spychani na północ – najpierw aby odsunąć się od krasnoludów, a później, już w Trzeciej Erze, by odsunąć się od zła w Dol Guldur. Elfowie z Belfalas opuścili tamte tereny do 1981 roku Trzeciej Ery. Czas Pierścieni mały|290x290px|Jeden z Telerich (grafika Maria Filatowa) Nienawiść do elfów pozostała wśród sług Morgotha, z których najpotężniejszym był Sauron. Pod postacią Annatara namówił Celebrimbora do wykucia Pierścieni Władzy. Stały się one podłożem zniewalania przez Saurona zarówno elfów, jak i ludzi przez dwie kolejne ery. Ludzie powoli nabierali pewności i roztropności, uczyli się od elfów wielu umiejętności, byli jednak także pod silnymi wpływami zła, większym niż elfowie . Nieszczęście pierścieni zakończyło się wraz ze zniszczeniem Jedynego Pierścienia na końcu Trzeciej Ery, wtedy też dobiegła końca misja elfów i prawie wszyscy z nich zaczęli opuszczać Śródziemie, udając się do Valinoru . Ich główne siedziby – Mroczna Puszcza, Lindon, Lothlórien, Rivendell – opustoszały. W czasach budowy królestw ludzkich, kilka rodów, szczególnie królewskich, wzbogaciło swoją krew o krew elfów, dzięki miłości między osobami tych dwóch ras. Najgłośniejszą historią dawnych dni była wielka miłość Lúthien i Berena. Idril, urodzona jeszcze w Valinorze, pokochała Tuora, książę Imrazôr rozkochał w sobie Mithrellas, a pierwszy król Czwartej Ery – Elessar poślubił Arwenę. Krew elficka płynęła m.in w rodach królów Númenoru, Arnoru, Gondoru i książąt Dol Amroth. Przyszłość elfów Elfowie, wraz z tym jak ich duch wykorzystuje ciało, zanikają, stając się niewidoczni, stąd nie można stwierdzić czy później pozostawali na świecie. Do końca świata będą niewidoczni, oprócz tych, którzy będą ewidentnie chcieli się ukazać. Ich rola po Dagor Dagorath nie jest jeszcze znana. W rozmowie z Andrethą Finrod stwierdza że to dzięki ludziom uda się wyzwolić fea elfów z przypisania do Ardy, i uwolnić z okowów śmierciChristopher Tolkien (red.), Historia Śródziemia t.X, Pierścień Morgotha, ''J.R.R. Tolkien Athrabeth Finrod Ah Andreth'' . Charakterystyka [[Plik:Arwen-arwen-29102252-960-404.jpg|mały|279x279px|Arwena (kadr z filmu Władca Pierścieni)]] Wygląd Wzrostem elfowie są podobni do ludzi (ok. 180 cm.), jednak byli od nich bardziej smukli, a często też wyżsi (najwyżsi byli Vanyarowie). [[Plik:Legolas2.jpg|lewo|mały|299x299px|Legolas (kadr z filmu Władca Pierścieni)]] Włosy mieli różnego koloru, choć w poszczególnych szczepach dominowały niektóre z nich: u Vanyarów złote, u Ñoldorów ciemne, czarne, brązowe lub rude, a u Telerich ciemne lub srebrne. Zdarzały się włosy białe, srebrno-złote, lub z miedzianymi pasemkami. Nie mieli zarostu, poza pojedynczymi przypadkami, a prawdopodobnie było to związane z wiekiem. Wiadomo że brodę miał najstarszy z przedstawicieli tej rasy w Śródziemiu – Círdan – a Mahtan miał brodę w teoretycznym drugim okresie swojego życia. Potomkowie półelfów również często byli pozbawieni zarostu (np. ród książęcy w Dol Amroth). Oczy najczęściej występowały w barwie szarej, niekiedy były ciemne; odbijały silnie światło gwiazd. Olwë miał wyjątkowo oczy koloru niebieskiego. Uszy ich, wbrew ogólnemu przekonaniu, nie były szpiczaste, co najwyżej nieznacznie bardziej zaznaczone niż u ludzi. Zachowanie Elfowie byli znani również ze swego jedwabistego głosu; to oni ułożyli większość pieśni Śródziemia. Ponad wszystko uwielbiali śpiew i poezję; nauczyli mowy wszystkich innych istot Ardy. Potrafili rozmawiać w myślach („ósanwe”, za pomocą „sanwe-latya” – otwarcia umysłu). Zazwyczaj nie sypiali, jednak "odpoczywali umysłem" poprzez pobudzenie go do przyjemnych myśli o pięknych rzeczach. Byli oburęczni i niezwykle silni, aczkolwiek ludzie z Pierwszej Ery bywali pod tym względem jeszcze lepsi, choć nie dorównywali im w zręczności. Mieli bardziej czułe zmysły od ludzi, w szczególności słuch i wzrok. Poczęcie, życie i śmierć Osoba elfa składała się, podobnie jak innych rozumnych istot, z trzech elementów: ciała (hroa), umysłu (indo) i duszy (fea). mały|Urwena LalaithJako początek swojego życia uznawali poczęcie. Ich umysły dojrzewały szybciej niż ludzi – już w pierwszym roku po urodzeniu potrafili mówić, chodzić, a nawet tańczyć; ciała ich jednak rozwijały się w pełni po około 50-100 latach. W wieku 20 lat wyglądali jak 7-letnie dzieci, wiek dojrzewania rozpoczynali ok. 50 roku życia. Niezwykle cenili monogamię, jedno małżeństwo w ciągu całego życia (znany jest tylko jeden przypadek powtórnego ożenku po śmierci żony; jeden raz została zanotowana też separacja, zakończona morderstwem). Posiadali zazwyczaj kilkoro dzieci (tylko jeden przypadek posiadania aż 7 dzieci), które rodziły się w długich odstępach czasu. Elfowie byli obdarzeni nieśmiertelnością. Nie dotykały ich choroby i zarazy, aczkolwiek wielu elfów zmarło podczas przeprawy przez lody Helcaraxë. Podobnie jak ludzie, mogli jednak zginąć od miecza, ognia lub nawet ze smutku. Mieli możliwość również wyrzeczenia się nieśmiertelności, jak Lúthien (dla Berena) czy Arwena (dla Aragorna). Elfowie z czasem nużyli się życiem w Śródziemiu i odpływali do Amanu. Śmierć była dla Efów wypełnieniem losu na Ardzie. Umysł elfów był nie tylko związany z rozumem, ale z także z intuicją, wyczuwaniem nastroju, kolorytu – co było dla elfów ważne, a co skutkowało np. możliwością porozumiewania się za pomocą ósanwe. To rozwój umysłu i intuicji pozwalał elfowi znaleźć swój własny charakter i wybrać odpowiednie imię.Christopher Tolkien (red.), Historia Śródziemia t.X, Pierścień Morgotha, ''J.R.R. Tolkien Laws and Custom Among the Eldar'' Dusza elfów była związana z Ardą (przeciwnie niż dusza ludzka), dlatego dusza tych którzy zginęli, wędrowała i pozostawała w Domu Mandosa w Valinorze. Po okresie spoczynku mogła zostać powtórnie przywrócona do życia w takim samym ciele jak poprzednio. Nie zdarzało się to w Śródziemiu, nie licząc dwóch przypadków: Glorfindela oraz Lúthien, która jednak powróciła jako śmiertelniczkaJ.R.R. Tolkien, Christopher Tolkien (ed.), Morgoth's Ring, "Part Three. The Later Quenta Silmarillion: (II) The Second Phase: Laws and Customs among the Eldar". Fea elfów mogą zwlekać z udaniem się do Amanu i błąkać się po świecie. Kontakty z nimi są zabronione. Natura i charakter Elfowie mieli naturę bliską Ainurom. Kochali wodę, gwiazdy, z tego powodu, że obudzili się nad zatoką pod światłem gwiazd. Byli ciekawscy, chętni do nauki, poszerzania wiedzy i umiejętności. Brzydzili się złem i byli mniej podatni na manipulację i podszepty zła niż ludzie, chyba że przychodziło ono do nich w pięknej formie. Co więcej, wytwory ich rąk często same w sobie raziły zło – jak lembasy czy liny, które parzyły skórę Golluma . Mieli też wady – byli zarozumiali, często wyrażali pychę, zazdrość (np. dom Fëanora), czy podejrzliwość i nieuzasadniona nienawiść (Saeros). Zwyczaje, zajęcia Elfowie zazwyczaj zajmowali się tymi zajęciami, które były charakterystyczne dla ich rasy i szczepu. Np. Ñoldorowie zajmowali się często kowalstwem artystycznym, Teleri budowali statki, a Sindarowie byli związani z lasem. Obie płcie były równie zręczne, jednak mężczyźni często rozwijali sztukę wojenną, podczas gdy kobiety wolały rozwijać umiejętności uzdrawiania; nie było to jednak regułą. Mówiono zazwyczaj, że znają magię, jednak wydaje się, że elfowie używali tego określenia, aby uprościć lub pozostawić w tajemnicy sposób wykonania. Poprzez lata nabierali niezwykłej wiedzy i umiejętności. Narzeczeństwo trwało około roku, lecz na długo przedtem elfowie wybierali swoich przyszłych małżonków. Przy zaręczynach ofiarowywano sobie pierścienie podczas uroczystego spotkania rodzin. Później obrączki te zwracano i zastępowano małżeńskimi, wtedy też matka panny młodej ofiarowywała zięciowi jakiś wyrób jubilerski, on też składał dar rodzinie swojej narzeczonej. Jeśli tego nie zrobił i nie otrzymał pozwolenia na ślub, nie był uznawany przez rodzinę za powinowatego. Bardzo rzadko dochodziło do zrywania zaręczyn. Małżeństwo uważano za zawarte po wymianie obietnic i konsumpcji. Fizyczna bliskość była u elfów niezwykle osobista i intymna, a pozamałżeńskie lub przedmałżeńskie zdarzenia wydawały się dla nich niewyobrażalne. Powodowało to niezwykle duże zaufanie małżonków do siebie, nawet podczas długiej rozłąki. Dzieci rodziły się przeważnie w czasach spokojnych. Elfowie potrafili swoje libido skierować na inne zainteresowania, np. sztukęhttp://www.tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Elves. Stroje Głównymi cechami strojów wszystkich elfów była wygoda, prostota, użycie niezwykłych materiałów. Strój miał podkreślać osobę, która je nosiła. Ubrania podróżne lub leśne były oszczędniejsze, zazwyczaj w kolorach szarych, zielonych lub czymś co łączyło je oba, rzadziej w brązach lub burych. Prawie wszyscy nosili płaszcze wierzchnie z kapturami – elfowie leśni i w Doriacie zielone, Sindarowie oraz w Lothlórien szare, Ñoldorowie niekiedy srebrne. Stroje wierzchnie prawie wszystkich z przedstawicieli tej rasy pozwalały być niezauważonym w ich naturalnym środowisku. Nie nosili butów z cholewkami, lecz lekkie miękkie "trzewiki" prawie nie zostawiające śladów na trawie lub śniegu . Stroje reprezentacyjne mogły mieć więcej kolorów. Lúthien nosiła błękitna suknię, Galadriela niekiedy srebrno-złotą. Kolor biały uważany był za szlachetny. Takie stroje posiadały więcej wzorów, szczególnie chętnie tworzone były na podstawie liści lub symboli morskich u Sindarich. Niekiedy stroje świeciły własnym delikatnym światłem. Ozdoby dopełniała biżuteria, kamienie, ozdobne dodatki we włosach, diademy. Fëanor niekiedy nosił Silmarile. (zob. Stroje elfów) Języki [[Plik:220px-Namarie Tengwar.png|mały|229x229px|Tekst Namárië w tengwarze]] Język elfów rozpoczął się prawdopodobnie od słowa „ela” – „patrz”. Od tej pory elfowie, szczególnie Ñoldorowie, rozwijali język, często go świadomie zmieniając, gdyż uważali, że Lámatyávë jest niezwykle ważne. Języki elfów rozwijały się od wspólnego dla wszystkich pierwotnego elfickiego, wraz z podziałem na grupy i wzajemnymi wpływami. Spośród wielu odmian i dialektów upowszechniły się dwa: quenya (uznawana za język wysoko wtajemniczony i wykwintny), oraz sindarin (język potoczny), potem wypierany przez Westron. Litery wymyślił Rúmil z Tirionu. Do zapisu używano cirthu (z wariantem Daerona) lub tengwaru. Drzewo genealogiczne języków elfickich w przybliżeniu odpowiada podziałom na szczepy i plemiona, jednak granice często zacierają się, a wpływy są tak duże, iż trudno jest określić czy np. doriathiński powstał jako dialekt sindarinu, czy niezależnie z telerińskiego. Utrudnieniem jest fakt, że z niektórych języków znamy tylko po kilkanaście słów. Z tego powodu badacze często samodzielnie uzupełniają luki w wiedzy . * Pierwotny elficki (prequenya, wspólnoelficki) ** Avarin (grupa 6 języków) ** Eldarin (wspólnoeldariński) *** Quenya (wpływy Valarinu, w Śródziemiu dzięki Ñoldorom, elitarny) **** Vanyarin (dialekt w Amanie) *** Telerin (wspólnoteleriński) **** Falmarin (w Amanie nazywany telerinem) **** Doriathiński (wymarły) **** Sindarin (potoczny w Śródziemiu) ***** Falathrin, (dialekt z Falas, wymarły) ***** Sindarin Północny (dialekt z Dorthonion, Hithlum, wymarły) ***** Sindarin Ujścia Sirionu (zmieszany z innymi, wymarły) ***** Sindarin z Gondoru (rozwój sindarinu po dalszym zmieszaniu) **** Nandorin (danaicki, wymarły, wpływy na późniejszy sindarin) ***** Leikviancki (pierwotny wschodni dialekt) ***** Ossirandyjski (pierwotny zachodni dialekt) ***** Nandorin z Dzikiej Puszczy (wyparty przez sindarin, wypłwy) ***** Nandorin z Lothlorien (wyparty przez sindarin, wypłwy) Imiona Każdy elf posiadał kilka imion („anessë”). Przy narodzinach, na ceremonii Essecarmë otrzymywał ataressë (imię ojcowskie), które zazwyczaj odnosiło się do jego wyglądu. Po kilku latach matka nadawała mu amilessë, które zazwyczaj miało związek z charakterem i cechami osobowości. Niekiedy matka nadawała imię wiążące się z jakimś przeczuciem lub przepowiednią, które miała przy urodzeniu. Elfowie mieli też przezwiska lub imiona honorowe – „epessë”. Gdy elf poznał swoje upodobania, w szczególności swoje osobiste wyczucie "smaku brzmienia" Lámatyávë, wybierał sobie ostatnie imię – „kilmessë” – ale czynili to tylko niektórzy i było to zazwyczaj imię stosowane tylko przez najbliższych. Ceremonię wyboru takiego imienia nazywano Essecilmë. Większą wagę do ceremonii i wyboru imion przywiązywano u elfów wysokiego rodu. Imiona przedstawicieli tej rasy ulegały zmianom, gdy działy się ważne wydarzenia w ich życiu, oraz gdy język dokoła nich się zmieniał J.R.R. Tolkien, Christopher Tolkien (ed.), Morgoth's Ring, "Part Three. The Later Quenta Silmarillion: (II) The Second Phase: Laws and Customs among the Eldar, Of NamingJ.R.R. Tolkien, Christopher Tolkien (ed.), The Peoples of Middle-earth, "The Shibboleth of Fëanor". Podział Wszyscy elfowie nazywali siebie „Quendi”, czyli „Mówiący”. Dzielą się oni na trzy szczepy: Vanyarów, Ñoldorów i Telerich. Inny podział to Avari (elfy "oporne", które odmówiły udziały w Wielkiej Wędrówce) oraz Eldarowie (elfy biorące udział w Wielkiej Wędrówce). Ci, którzy dotarli do Śródziemia, byli zwani generalnie Amanyarami (Calaquendi), a pozostali Umanyarami. Istniało jeszcze określenie Moriquendi (Elfy Ciemności), dla tych, u których nie rozwinęła się tęsknota za Amanem (Avari i Nandorowie) , zwani też Ilkorindi (Nigdy nie mieszkający w Kôr)J.R.R. Tolkien Christopher Tolkien: Beren i Lúthien. [[Plik:Elfowie.png|mały|750x750px|'Podział Elfów na poszczególne klany i plemiona oraz rozłamy tychże plemion w trakcie Wielkiej Wędrówki.'|centruj]] Elfowie (Quendi): * Eldarowie ** Vanyarowie (dotarli i zostali w Amanie) ** Ñoldorowie (dotarli do Amanu) ** Teleri *** Falmari (dotarli do Amanu) *** Sindarowie (Elfy Szare z Beleriandu) **** Iathrimowie (Elfowie z Doriathu) **** Falathrimowie (Elfy z Falas) **** Mithrimowie (Elfy z Północy, połączeni potem z Ñoldorami) **** Sindarowie z Belfalas *** Nandorowie (Elfy które zawróciły) (Leśne Elfy) **** Galadhrimowie (Lothlorien) **** Leśne Królestwo (Mroczna Puszcza) **** Nandrowie z Belfalas **** Zielone Elfy (Pozostałe w Ossiriandzie, potem jezioro Nenuial) ***** Elfy-goście (Doriath, Arthórien) **** być może inne * Avari (podział niepewny) ** Kindi ** Cuind ** Hwenti ** Windan ** Kinn-lai ** Penni ** Moriquendi – Elfowie Mroku, łączna nazwa Avarich, którzy nie wyruszyli (także szerzej wszyscy elfowie, którzy nie dotarli do Amanu) ** Grupa różnych Avarich, która jednak dotarła na zachód (też włączana do nazwy Moriquendi z racji na niedotarcie do Amanu) * Elfowie wyłapani nad Cuiviénen przez Morghota (orkowie lub Boldogowie) Elfowie a świat współczesny mały|282x282px|John Ronald Reuel Tolkien Celem i założeniem twórczości J.R.R. Tolkiena jest alegoryczna opowieść o realnym świecie, jego duchu, o tym czym jest dobro i zło. Elfowie są jednymi z kluczowych postaci tego świata, będącego "wcześniejszą wersją" realnego. Są wyraźnym ucieleśnieniem tych cech, które świadczą o naszym człowieczeństwie lub niekiedy jego zaprzepaszczenia. Elfowie a chrześcijaństwo Dla autora niezwykle ważne była żywa wiara katolicka i elfowie, jak też inne postacie, realizują i prezentują najgłębsze jej cechy. Z tego powodu nie można zapominać i pomijać tego aspektu, gdyż był on niezwykle istotny dla autora. Od ludzi różnią się siłą zmysłów, sprawnością umysłu, a długość życia powoduje, że mają dużo większe doświadczenie. Są więc dla nas rodzajem wzoru, ale i ostrzeżenia. Pamiętając o tym, że cały świat Ardy jest "legendą" (wersjami spisanymi przez samych elfów), widzimy ich umiłowanie gwiazd i dzieł Eru Ilúvatara, co jest odpowiednikiem lub "wcześniejszą wersją" chrześcijańskiej wiary. Tolkien stworzył elfów zasadniczo odpornych na zło, tak jak my chcieli byśmy być, chyba że przychodzi do nich pod postacią piękna – co i nam się zdarza, gdy nie rozpoznajemy prawdy o zdarzeniach i marzeniach. Opiekują się światem, ludźmi, są dla siebie i dla innych dobrzy – pokazują bezinteresowną miłość rozumianą jako dostrzeganie dobra w innych, co także jest kwintesencją myśli chrześcijańskiej. Miłosierdzie, kluczowa cecha wynikająca z chrześcijaństwa, tak pięknie realizowana przez Gandalfa, jest znana także elfom, chociażby przez samego Olórina, który nawiedzał elfów w wizjachW. 'Teister, '''Tolkien, Lewis i Bóg w krainie elfów, '''Jak katolik nawrócił ateistę za pomocą legend i mitów Północy. w: Gość Niedzielny'W. Hass, Tolkien - życie i legenda, w: Niedziela. Z tych przyczyn twórczość Tolkiena jest często wykorzystywana jako materiał na pielgrzymkach, a nawet organizowane są Drogi Krzyżowe oparte w stylizacji na dziełach autora. Elfowie symbolizują tam często aniołów, a świat ich udowadnia, że dobro i zło można łatwo odróżnić bez stwierdzania, iż "każdy ma swoją wizję dobra". Władca Pierścieni jest jedną z ulubionych książek papieża Franciszka. Elfowie u naśladowców Niewątpliwie filmy Petera Jacksona są aktualnie najbardziej oddziałującymi na społeczeństwo adaptacjami Tolkiena. W wielu miejscach, a w szczególności w postaciach elfów, w dramatyczny sposób upraszczają wizję autora. Elfy skaczą na olifanty, strzelają z ogromną szybkością, ubierają się przy tym w filigranowe wyroby jubilerskie i zachowują nieskazitelną czystość. Są potraktowane jednak głównie powierzchownie. Elfowie są tam pokazani bardziej jako elitarni żołnierze, niż jako opiekunowie gotowi do poświęceń. Tolkien swoją historią zainspirował wiele formacji muzycznych. Jedną z najbardziej znanych piosenkarek śpiewających w quenyi i sindarinie jest Enya. Zespół "Marilion" pierwotnie miał się nazywać Silmarillion. Jeden z utworów zespołu Camel nosi tytuł "Nimrodel/The Procession/The White Rider". Wiele inspiracji znajdziemy u Led Zeppelin. Spośród twórców muzyki elfickiej warto wyróżnić The Tolkien Ensemble, Lind Erebros oraz The Fellowship. Z polskich grup pieśni tego rodzaju tworzył Jacek Wanszewicz oraz Drużyna Trzeźwych Hobbitów, a Doda na jednej ze swoich płyt mówiła w języku elfów oraz ma tatuaż napisany w tengwarzePiotr "Pi" Gołębiewski, 30 muzycznych inspiracji prozą Tolkiena, w: Magazyn Kultury Popularnej "Esencja". lewo|mały|288x288px|Okładka gry, (prod. EA) Również twórczość literacka naśladowców Tolkiena częściej interesuje się powierzchownością elfów. Stają się oni mistrzami magii, emanacjami energii, zmiennokształtnymi postaciami. Elfowie są także często dualistyczni – nie są to postacie skierowane ku dobru, czasem tylko ulegające podszeptom złego, ale dzielą się na elfów światła i ciemności, dobrych i złych, powiewnych i wrednych. Ten podział, charakterystyczny dla współczesnej literatury fantasy, odbiega wyraźnie od zamysłu Tolkiena. W książce pt. Eragon autorstwa Christophera Paoliniego, elfowie podobni są do tych ze Śródziemia, jednak są wegetarianinami i ateistami, władają gigantyczną siłą i magią. W cyklach takich jak Warhamer, Dragonlance czy The Elder Scrolls spotykamy zazwyczaj 4-6 ras elfów praktycznie podobnych do tych ze Śródziemia. Często jest wykorzystywany także język elficki, przynajmniej w sferze nazewnictwa. Np. w Midkemi Raymonda E. Feista, elfowie używają sindarinu tolkienowskiego. Również w polskiej fantastyce, np. w twórczości Andrzeja Sapkowskiego znaleźć można elfów, lecz ich główną naturą jest magia. Ich język brzmi niemal identycznie do quenyi, choć słowa są odmienne. Elfów możemy spotkać też w grach, zarówno tych opartych na Śródziemiu, jak również zbudowanych na całkiem innym uniwersum. Również moda inspirowana jest strojami elfów. Są to zarówno pomysły postfilmowe, np. Geek Chic: Fashion Inspired by The Lord of the Rings, jak i bezpośrednio oparte na prozie Tolkiena np. Twin Roses Designs. Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Wzorowe artykuły ca:Elfs de:Elben en:Elves es:Elfos fr:Elfes he:אלפים it:Elfi nl:Elf pt-br:Elfos ru:Эльфы